


The Perfect Morning (With a Rough Start)

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: 'Tangled in bed' + "That was my face."





	The Perfect Morning (With a Rough Start)

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompted. Originally posted on my [@drarryville](http://drarryville.tumblr.com) sideblog.

“That was my face,” Harry groaned.

Neville jerked his arm to the side. “You’re awake.”

“Bit hard to sleep through getting smacked in the face,” Harry mumbled, shifting around a little.

There wasn’t far to shift though. They seemed to be horribly tangled together. In trying to extricate himself, Neville had only managed to free one arm from under Harry. He wasn’t sure that was a success, since he’d hit Harry the moment he’d freed the arm and woken him up.

It would have been better if he’d managed to disentangle them a little before waking Harry.

“I can’t feel my left foot,” Harry muttered, shifting again.

Neville’s face was turning red. He could feel it. Harry was sprawled on top of him, pinning Neville’s arms to his chest, but he had somehow hooked his left leg around Neville’s hip, and Neville could feel his foot digging into the back of his thigh.

“Sorry.” Neville tried to push himself up with his free arm, but Harry was too heavy, and he only seemed to succeed in making his own shoulder hurt from the strain. Harry managed to get his hands on Neville’s chest and pushed himself up, moving his free leg to balance on his knee next to Neville’s right hip.

Neville stared up at him. After all the snogging they’d been doing lately, having Harry straddling his hips really shouldn’t affect him much. But it did. It was. He needed to get Harry off him now.

With his legs now free from Harry’s weight, he bent them and pushed through his feet.

Harry made a yelping sound as he swayed on Neville’s lifted hips, but he managed to free his leg, and then fall to the side and stay on the bed.

“It’s completely dead. Bugger. It’s going to hurt like crazy once I get feeling back,” he muttered, sitting up and prodding at his left calf.

“Sorry,” Neville muttered again, sitting up himself and rubbing at his overheated face. “What time is it?”

Harry found the join in the curtains and peeked out. “Still early. Malfoy’s curtains are open, he must be up. Ernie’s still in bed though.”

Neville groaned and lay back. “Please tell me your bed curtains are closed?”

Harry closed the gap in the curtains again and looked sheepish. “Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep here last night. But, you know, it was so nice lying here snogging like that...”

Neville scrubbed at his face again. Malfoy would have noticed Harry’s empty bed and Neville’s closed curtains and figured it out. He’d already made several probing comments about them. Neville couldn’t think how he’d figured it out. They were both still so unsure of whether they would amount to anything, and were careful to not even touch each other around anyone else. Harry hadn’t even told Ron and Hermione yet.

Their repeat year was supposed to be stress free, the last thing either of them wanted was to put whatever it was they were doing under scrutiny. Especially since the papers were going mad with speculation about Harry’s post-war life already. His break up with Ginny had been in the papers for weeks. The news that he was now fooling around with Neville would probably last for months.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Harry hissed, clutching at his calf.

“Bugger, Harry. I’m sorry!” Neville said sitting up and watching him clutch at his leg. He was too heavy to be lying on any part of someone like that, he knew that. He should have insisted Harry go back to his own bed once they’d started getting sleepy. But Harry was right, it had been nice to be kissing behind closed curtains, not needing to worry about someone catching them at it.

“It’s fine,” Harry groaned. “Just… distract me?”

Neville bit his lip. “How? Where’s your wand? Maybe a numbing charm would—”

Harry cut him off by grabbing him by the sides of his face and kissing him mid-sentence. Neville’s ears went hot, as they always did when he was kissing Harry. But it was hard to get too caught up in it when Harry was whimpering into their kisses and Neville couldn’t forget he was in pain.

“Oh, bloody buggering hell,” Harry muttered, pulling away to look down at his calf. He rubbed at it, and then sighed, as the sensation must have eased. “That’s better.”

“Sorry,” Neville said again, not sure what else to do.

“These beds are too small,” Harry muttered, shifting onto his knees, and pushing Neville onto his back. “It’s not your fault.”

“Um, Harry?” Neville asked, as Harry lay back down on him, resting his head on Neville’s chest and relaxing into dead weight.

“I don’t want to get up yet,” Harry muttered, turning his head to rest his chin on Neville’s sternum and look up at him. “Can I stay?”

Neville felt his cheeks heat, and let his head drop back instead of craning it up to look at Harry. “Sure.”

They were both silent for a while, but Neville was wide awake and unlikely to doze back off again after all that. With barely any thought, he brought one hand to Harry’s head and started sliding his fingers through his hair, down to rub at the base of his skull. Harry was always so tense in his neck. 

Harry made a happy humming sound. “We should enlarge your bed,” he mumbled. “Or my bed. One of the beds. I could get used to waking up to this.”

Neville’s ears went hot again. “Malfoy would be unbearable.”

“Even better,” Harry said, sounding amused. “Waking up and seeing you first thing, and then also pissing off Malfoy with no effort at all? Sounds like the perfect morning.”

Neville smiled before he could stop himself. “When you put it like that...”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give writing them a go haha so I nabbed one of the prompt scenarios for myself =D


End file.
